In All Stories, A Grain of Truth
by herwhiteknight
Summary: Based off of another OTPprompt on tumblr. In which Cosima, while on bed rest, discovers that there is fan fiction about her and Sarah.


A/N: So... I kinda changed the prompt a bit to Sarah and Cosima finding MY fan fiction (yeah... I tossed in a little self-praise at the end there). So there's that. Whoops.

The story Cos found was "Soothe Me To Sleep", which is where Sarah sings a song for Cosima, as her final request.

* * *

"So what's new Cos? How're the lungs today?" Sarah asked as casually as she could, recognizing the need to keep the atmosphere light, to let the joking comments flow. To keep her sense of humour.

"Uh, well, I've got a lot of spare time now that I'm on bed rest," she shrugged in response, "But it doesn't really frustrate me or anything, 'cause, like, I've got my laptop so. Yeah. It's cool."

"Keeping tabs on the latest science articles or something?" she leaned forward slightly in her chair and glanced at the screen and noticed the blocks of text that stretched across the screen.

"No actually," she replied shiftily, mousing over to the X in the corner of the screen and hovering there with the pointer, like she was debating if she wanted Sarah to see.

"What? What is it Cos?" Sarah raised her eyebrows at the other woman, shifting her chair closer.

"I'm, um, reading.. stories, actually. Yeah," she gave slightly, turning her computer just slightly towards Sarah before yanking it away so that Sarah couldn't even catch one word.

"Are you filling your spare time by reading erotica, Cosima?" Sarah asked, the question barely understandable past immature snickers.

"Not all of them are rated M!" she exclaimed thoughtlessly in her defence. "See, this one's just angst.. well, I guess it has fluff in it but that's-" In her attempt to convince Sarah that she wasn't reading erotica, not all the time anyway, she made the mistake of letting Sarah see the screen fully.

"Hey, that's... your name," she extended a finger towards the screen, dragging the tip of it across the sentence, mouthing the words quietly. "This is a story about.. us? Cos, how-"

"I don't know," she headed her question off, "I don't know how they know about us, or, like, they know enough about us to make it _sound _like us but... they're cute stories."

"This one's about you dyin' Cos!" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief, "How is that cute?! I don' even want to _think _about that! Besides, I don't sing," she trailed off, grumbling.

"Oh come on! You've never, like, sang a lullaby for Kira or anything?" Cosima prodded, dodging the obvious remark about death. Sometimes those stories hit a little too close to home in that respect.

"I didn't know what to do with a baby," Sarah replied, her tone dark. Sombre. "I left that whole routine to S, honestly. By the time I had matured enough to maybe be counted on to put her to bed without screwing up, other shit from my past came up. So I left her. And now she's too old for any of that stuff."

"Sarah, I'm so-"

"So no, Cos. I don't sing," she finished shortly. A beat. Then, "How'd you come across this stuff about us anyways? Like, who'd write about me singing you.. what was it again? Safe and Sound? While you... you know, uh... yeah?"

"I kinda came across Tumblr a couple days ago and found out that people ship us together and like, our ship name is-" she began explaining, picking up speed in her excitement and fascination.

"Ship? What the bloody hell is that Cos? This sorta shite sounds almost as confusing as your bloody science rants," she rolled her eyes before turning them to the screen once more. The words that were written there were juxtaposed with the owner of the laptop which only made her more painfully aware of the reality of the tubes and the IVs that wound around Cosima.

"..relationship," Cosima's voice drifted into her thoughts, pulling her back to the conversation. "The person who's written this one, and a bunch of others, has claimed that we're, you and I, are their OTP. Which, as far as I can tell, means One True Pair."

"So... this person... whoever they are.. wants us to end up together? Like, in a relationship?" Sarah asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow at Cosima, who had turned her attention back to the document and ignored Sarah's questions in favour of finishing the story. "Cos?"

She was silent for a moment before gently shutting her laptop and setting it on her bedside table. "Would you do that for me, Sarah?" she asked quietly, drawing her gaze across the sheets, following the lines of Sarah's arm up into her eyes at last.

"..bloody people want to see me in a relationship with my bloody sister, that's just-"

"Sarah!" Cosima snapped, whacking her forearm in annoyance.

"What, Cos?! God, you're not getting any ideas from those-"

"Of course not!" she threw a hand up in the air and shrugged. She continued, suddenly becoming very vulnerable, "But... taking care of me like that.. jumping through any kind of hoop, taking every kind of risk... going to extreme lengths to make sure I'm comfortable and safe and happy... would you do that for me?"

There was a time once that Sarah would have only done those kinds of things for Kira. She was the only thing that mattered. The only _family _that ever mattered. But as Cosima looked up at her from her hospital bed with eyes exactly like her own, eyes that were filled with a vulnerability that Sarah herself had never shown the world, she knew that she could answer her _sister's_ question with complete honesty. "Yeah Cos. I would."


End file.
